Konohagakure Boarding School
by XxxWeirdoLivingintheShadowsxX
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto and her family lived in Konohagakure and now they are on the road back to Konoha, will Sasuke and Sakura remeber or not read to find out. suck at summeries the story is better please read. Sasu/FemNaru and mild ItaDei rating might change maybe :/
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto or it's characters**

"We have been driving for hours on end how long until we get there too-san un?" Deidara whined out of boredom "we will be there in a week calm down Deidara" I look over at Deidara to find him pouting I smirked and turned my head to look out the window with my music up so I can't hear the conversations that are going on.

It's now night time mum and Deidara are asleep I was looking at the moon and clouds dad was driving oh and before I forget to mention my name is Uzumaki Naruto I'm 15 years old and I don't talk it's not like I can't talk because I can it's just never feel like talking that's all. Well I should probably tell you why we are driving well you see we moved from Konoha to Suna we sold our house in Suna and now we are on the road back to Konoha so yeah that is pretty much it.

I was looking up at the sky thinking _'man I have missed Konoha especially my two best and only friends Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke it has been a while since I have seen them'_

_FLASHBACK_

_I was sitting on a swing looking at the ground I was pretty beaten, I look up to see a girl with pink hair being chased by a boy with duck butt hair. I smiled, it hurt but I managed the smile when I realised that they were looking at me my smile drooped and I looked back down at the ground beneath my feet thinking 'they hate me they hate me they are going to bash me cause I'm a demon monster and they hate me' "hey why do you look so sad" said the one with pink hair. _

_I looked up at her with tears running down my face over my cuts and bruised face which I had to admit hurt then the duck butt hair boy came up and said "she was bashed by some people Sakura just look at her face it must be painful" "oh mi they wouldn't would they Sasuke" she screamed in despair "yes I'm afraid they did" he answered back 'what are they talking about? Are they talking about the villagers or not' my crying seemed to stop and I looked at them confused "we are sorry to confuse you it's just that we have heard the story of the nine tailed fox- "do you believe it?" I asked intercepting her "I don't know if I do" she looked over to Sasuke and he nodded "right well you see there is believing and not believing which one do you choose?" With saying that I got up and started to walk away to a tree and sat there. _

_I looked up to see Sasuke and Sakura standing there with arms crossed they look angry 'they are going to hurt me aren't they' I thought to myself "now in answer to your question we chose to not believe what the villagers are saying instead we want to hear it from you" he said with a stern voice "okay okay I will tell, sit down it's long" they nodded at sat beside me "eight years ago the nine tailed fox was captured by the 3__rd__ Hokage and the spirit of the fox was sealed in a new born whose unbiblical cord was just cut, now this kid was pushed away ignored even beaten up because the villagers thought that this kid was a demon, monster and list goes on, do you know who this kid is or that has the fox? Hmmm" they both shaked their heads "I thought you guys were smarter than this but obviously not, _

_it is yours truly I am the nine tailed fox also known as Kyuubi are you afraid cause if you aren't then you should be" I hung my head low because I caused them to go into shock "hey we believe you and we are not afraid of you do you want to play with us?" Sasuke stated I nodded and stood up "what are going to play?" I asked confused "why don't we play hide and seek" Sakura suggested "since Sakura suggested it she can be it" Sasuke noted. Sakura started counting while me and Sasuke were trying to find a hiding spot, I climb a tree while Sasuke hid behind a bush._

_ Sakura found Sasuke and he was now helping her find me it didn't take long for them to find me, we walked back to the swings sat on them and talked for a while "Naruto come here now" my dad yelled "well I have to go now see you later" I gave them both a hug and left. The next day I went back to the same park because I have to tell Sasuke and Sakura I was leaving Konoha, I sat on the swing waiting looking around "hey dobe over here" Sasuke yelled I followed his voice to the spot in the park my friends were,_

_ "I need to tell you guys something-they nod so I continue- "look I'm leaving Konoha because my dad has a job to do in Suna and I won't be back for a while so Sakura I want you to have this bracelet" I handed the bracelet to her she took it said her thanks hugged me and left. _

_"Sasuke I want to give you this necklace to remember me" I said taking off the necklace at the time and handing it to him, he takes it I turn to leave when he grabs my arm making me turn around "wha- I start to say but am cut off because of his lips on mine, _

_I kissed him back he broke it off and stared at me then he reached behind his neck taking off his Uchiha fan necklace"here I want you to have this to remember me" he said while handing it to me I nodded my thanks hugged him and left._

**Author's note: if you like review if not don't**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: i own Nothing except maybe the plot **

A week later we arrived in Konoha we turned down a street and stop out the front of the house we will be living in for now, once inside the house dad told us to keep the things we needed for school packed in a suit case "I bars the Attic" I yelled through the house while making me way to the attic, I spent hours cleaning he attic and moving my stuff in when I finished that I heard dad calling "Deidara, Naruto dinner's ready" "coming un" Deidara called back.

I was sitting at the kitchen table poking at my food not really eating "Now you guys can home on weekends and holidays" dad stated making me lose my train of thought not that it was much I mean it was just how I hate the world and shit as well as the people in it "now go get some sleep so you are ready for school" mum said and dad nodded, Deidara and I left for a good night's sleep I get in my attic room got changed and went to sleep. We arrived at school in time "bye guys see you on the weekends" mum and dad say at the same time Deidara waved I just kept on walking into the hall of Konoha BS. Inside the hall it said in banners "Welcome to Konoha Boarding School" all around the hall, there were so many freshmen I scanned the room where I immediately find Itachi he is two years above me; I poke Deidara in the side and pointed to Itachi he followed my gaze his eyes widened when he found Itachi.

We slowly made our way to 'Tachi when he turned around and came face to face with Deidara and me "why hey guys how's it going?" he asked "fine un" Deidara said and I nodded "well how about we sit down and then we will figure out where you guys are, okay" 'Tachi suggested we nodded and followed him, we sat on the cold hard floor waiting for Tsunade-baa chan to talk "Hello newbie's and welcome to Konoha Boarding School oh and welcome back the oldie's now down to business after I have finished talking you newbie's will go collect your timetable and room keys from Uchiha Itachi please stand up- me and Deidara shot him glares while he smirked back – "now everyone will follow out to the back of the room which will be where Itachi stands thank you."

Itachi handed keys and timetables to everyone, I got to my room which number 306 I open the door and look around good no one else is here I put my stuff down on the bed closest to the window when I heard the door open even though I didn't turn I knew exactly who it was "NARUTOOO" Temari screams an knocks me over into a hug "HEY TEMARIIIIII" I scream back "I am so glad we are sharing the same room Gaara and Kankuro are here as well" I nod "well I met our other roommate her name is Sakura" Temari states "huh you don't say" I point out then the door opens for the third time today and walks in a girl I am assuming who is Sakura "hi I'm Haruno Sakura and you guys are" "oh I'm Sabaku Temari" "I'm Uzumaki Naruto I guess" "you guess" Sakura says in a non believing tone,

" yeah I guess that you don't remember" I say grabbing my IPod and leaving before anyone said anything. I got off the roof and made back through to dorm room through the window "you do know that you can use the door" Sakura had point I shrug not taking any considerisation that I actually care "so what are you doing Sakura?" "Oh nothing just nothing" "hn doesn't look like nothing to me" I growled, I walked over to my bed and sat on the window seal with my drawing book in hand I open the book to find my unfinished friends picture.

I hear the door open but don't look up because I am just about finished _'there done let's hope no one will see ay Kyuu' __**"yeah whatever you say kit" **_I'm just about to put away my art book until it was snatched out of my hands "give it back teme" I screamed "no one is allowed to call me that and get away with it dobe" he said "well why don't you shut up and give it back ay Sasuke-teme" I argue he opens it and searches through when he sees my just finished picture the door opens letting Sakura in "Sasuke-kuuuuun" she screams but he ignores her and asks me,

"you drew this and you knew us?" I nodded "so are you going to give that back or not" "I choose not" Teme said "whatever there's nothing important in there anyway" I mumble sitting down playing with the necklace he gave me "you know it's kinda sad I told both of you I would be back but neither believed that's just the lowest dattebayo" I got up and made my way to Itachi's and Deidara's room when I found it which didn't take that long I knocked on the door "come on in" I opened it and walked in "can I stay here the night" I ask they nod I sat down and we started playing Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep.

**Author's note:** **if you want to have another chapter or tell me anything that will make it better review**


End file.
